1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projector, i.e., a rear projection type video monitor or receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors of a rear projection type are often used in crowded places, places of events and others for the purposes such as advertisement or presentation. In view of transportation and mass production for such usage, multiple projectors of standardized sizes, e.g., of 40 inches are prepared and transported to a place for projection, at which they are assembled together to form a large screen assembly for projecting a picture on the screen assembly to be viewed by many persons.
However, since the multiple projectors are assembled to form a large picture, margins, i.e., screen holders, each of which is located around the screen of each projector and has a width of, e.g., 5 mm, form many margins of 10 mm in width. These margins extend longitudinally and laterally in the picture, and thus impair integral nature of the large picture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a projector of a rear projection type, which can eliminate or suppress margins when it is combined with another projector.